gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Fair
__FORCETOC__ The Mystery Fair was a fair funded and organized by Grunkle Stan in an attempt to drum up some extra profit. History Built "sparing every expense," the Mystery Fair was a series of cheaply built attractions of dubious safety, many of which were rigged to be impossible to win. The construction of the place was so shoddy that Stan went so far as to print up a stack of fake safety inspection certificates to attach to "...anything that looks like a lawsuit." While the fair only lasted one day, several noteworthy events took place throughout. Mabel won Waddles in the weight guessing contest, Dipper accidentally gave Wendy a black eye at the ball toss, inadvertently providing Robbie with the perfect opportunity to ask her out, and the Time Anomaly Removal Crew member Blendin Blandin was arrested by members of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron for the events caused by Dipper and Mabel's traversal though time with his tape measure. The fair also makes another appearance after the player completes the online game "The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom." Fair Attractions *'Ball Toss' — Another classic carnival game. The objective is to knock down a stack of milk bottles with a baseball to win a prize. In this case, the prize on offer was a stuffed creature of indeterminate species. Due to time travel, Dipper played this game several times, failing all but once (and giving Wendy recurring black eyes in the process). *'Balloon Bust' — One of the side-show attractions, it can be presumed that Stan was not directly involved in the construction of this booth, as it seems perfectly winnable. The object of the game is simple: pop as many of the mounted balloons as you can with the darts provided to win a prize! Presumably, you were given a limited number of darts each time you paid to try. *'Dunkle the Grunkle' — Made largely for Stan's own amusement, this dunk tank was rigged "from here to Timbuktu". While it was still in the process of being built, the lever attached to the target having been welded together so it couldn't be moved. While this proved effective for the majority of the fair's duration until most of the fair-goers were out of money, his cockiness brought on his doom after he taunted T.P.A.E.S. agents Lolph and Dundgren. When Stan dares them to "Take their best shot!" Lolph promptly draws his laser arm cannon and shoots the target, taking a chunk out of it and causing Stan to be dunked, much to his surprise. *'Ferris wheel' — The most eye-catching attraction at the fair was the Ferris Wheel. It was constructed largely of wood, with several light-bulbs wired to most stationary sections of it. Fairly basic in appearance, it's only defining feature was a wooden panel attached to the center of the wheel with a large question mark on it. *'High striker' — A classic "Test Your Strength" game. Manly Dan won the game in a background saying, "We have a winner!" Mabel can also be seen sitting on the lever but the bar did not raise. It's unknown if it's because the game was broken or Mabel wasn't heavy enough to raise it. *'Mystery Dogs' — A food vendor that sold Corn Dogs shaped like Question Marks. How they managed to get them into that shape is well,... a mystery. thumb|Photo Fun *'Photo Fun' — A standard photo booth. This attraction seemed like one of the most decent ones there. The pictures came out nice and clear as evidenced when Mabel and Waddles took pictures. *'Popcorn Machine' — A machine harboring popcorn. Dipper was seen writing mathematical equations on the outer glass of it. *'Ring Toss' — A classic ring toss, probably rigged by Stan. *'Skytram' — Supposedly, there was to be a Sky-Tram attraction at the fair. However, early on in the construction process, the main tram detached and crashed to the ground while Dipper was riding back to the fair from some other activity at the time. He wasn't injured, but the tram was shut down. *'Slopey Toss 2' — A variation of the classic carnival game Skee-Ball, this attraction didn't see much business during the fair, especially after Dipper laid down on it, depressed about Wendy accepting Robbie's offer to go out with him. *'Snow Cones'. A vendor somewhere in the mystery fair where people can buy snow cones. Robbie puts one on Wendy's eye. *'Tunnel of Love and Corndogs' — A traditional (if cheaply constructed) tunnel of love ride, with one distinct difference: for some reason, the carts are shaped like corn-dogs. The reason for this isn't entirely clear, but it could be speculated that Stan bought/stole/found the Corn Dog elements of the ride elsewhere, such as at a scrapyard or an abandoned fairground, and simply could find no better use for them. *'Rusty Barrel Rodeo' — One of the cheapest rides at the fair, the Rusty Barrel Rodeo consists of several old, rusty barrels attached to a spinning platform, with a stack of barrels in the middle serving as the only "decoration" on the ride. Despite how ludicrous a concept it seems, this is the first ride Blendin Blandin chooses to partake of at the fair, and the only one we see him on. *'Win a Pig' — The Win a Pig booth is a sparsely-decorated pig-pen with a wooden stand in the middle manned by Sprott. To "Win a Pig" you have to guess the weight of one of the pigs. This isn't as difficult as it sounds, as the pigs have names such as "Fifteen-Poundy". It was here that Mabel won Waddles. Sightings ru:Ярмарка Чудес Category:Places Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Recreational facilities